Un Jour
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: OS Song-fic tout simple Pendant leur sixième année, Drago Malefoy, lassé de ses conquêtes, et Hermione, furieuse contre Ron, se retrouvent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une lueur d'espoir ?


_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec un OS que j'avais commencé il y a un moment mais que je n'ai retrouvé que ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Il s'agit d'une song-fic à partir de la chanson "Un Jour" de Roméo et Juliette. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Ca me ferait plaisir =D_

_Je répondrai aux reviews dans un autre chapitre prévu à cet effet ;) _

* * *

**/POV Drago\**

.

_**Je suis aimé des femmes, moi qui n'ai pas 20 ans**_

Drago avançait dans le couloir du cinquième étage d'un pas conquérant, Crabbe et Goyle de chaque côté. Il regardait droit devant lui sans faire attention aux jeunes filles qui gloussaient par petits groupes. Une autre fois, il leur aurait lancé un sourire charmeur. Une autre fois, il aurait sélectionné la plus jolie. Une autre fois, il aurait fait un clin d'œil aguicheur à celle-ci. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur… bizarre. Oui bizarre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

_  
__**Je connais toutes leurs armes, elles m'ont tué si souvent**_

Une Serpentard de cinquième année lui agrippa le bras.

_« Drago, on recommence quand tu veux ! »_

Il la repoussa sans cérémonie. Il n'aurait pas dû se la faire la veille, elle n'était guère mieux que les autres. Personne ne lui résistait et il s'était forgé une réputation sans aucun mal. Depuis le début de sa sixième année, il avait multiplié les conquêtes. Peut-être cherchait-il quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il repartait toujours déçu, bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

_  
__**Je suis aimé des femmes, sans les avoir aimées**_

Il reprenait son masque de glace une fois qu'il en avait fini avec elles. Et pourtant, inlassablement, elles continuaient de tourner autour de lui, espérant un regard, un sourire, un geste… qui ne viendrait pas. Et inlassablement, il recommençait son manège. Un éternel recommencement.

_« Filles faciles, filles jetables… » _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Tout Poudlard était au courant, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il n'était pas majeur, elles étaient consentantes, aucun souci légal. L'avantage de la sixième année. A la fin de l'année, à dix-sept ans, il devrait faire attention… Mais cela lui semblait si loin !

_  
__**J'ai fait couler leurs larmes, quand elle m'ont vu lassé**_

Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Encore une qui venait pleurer, crier qu'elle l'aimait, le traiter de sans-cœur. La routine. Mais pour autant, elles ne désertaient pas les rangs pour une nuit avec lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à piocher dans le tas. Drago se fichait éperdument de les faire souffrir. Après tout, le fait qu'il les délaisse toutes n'était un secret pour personne, non ?

_  
__**De leurs corps blancs, lassé de faire semblant**_

Elles espéraient toutes briser sa carapace, lui faire découvrir l'amour, être celle qu'il aimerait. Pourtant, elles se faisaient des illusions. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Evidemment, il leur promettait monts et merveilles dans le noir pour obtenir d'elles tout ce qu'il souhaitait, mais le lendemain, il prétendait le contraire.

Depuis quelques jours, cependant, il ne disait plus rien. Elles étaient trop faciles, les mots étaient superflus. Dommage.

_  
__**D'aimer sans aimer vraiment**_

De toute façon, ces promesses n'en étaient pas. Alors à quoi bon ? Elles le fatiguaient. Elles l'énervaient.

Il passa une main sur son visage, dans un geste de lassitude. Dire qu'il voulait vivre, vivre vraiment, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il se comportait ainsi. Pourtant, il se rendait compte que cela devenait une habitude, il n'y avait plus aucun attrait.

Pourtant, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Pour ne pas perdre sa réputation. Un Malefoy avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Toutes. Sans exception. Mais dans son cœur inaccessible, il savait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose…

_  
__**L'amour, je le veux maintenant  
**_

Il cherchait l'Amour. Il secoua la tête, faisant briller sa chevelure blonde platine comme pour chasser ces pensées. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité malgré tous ses efforts pour le nier. Il cherchait. En vain.

Furieux contre lui-même, il fusilla de ses yeux acier son entourage. Il prétendit avoir oublié quelque chose au cachot et fit demi-tour, seul, sans se soucier des regards surpris autour de lui. Une fois au bout du couloir, il vérifia s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne. Il s'élança.

.

**/POV Hermione\**

.

_**Qu'est c'qu'on sait de l'amour quand on a que 16 ans**_

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque, un livre serré contre son cœur comme à son habitude. Du revers de la main, elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux chocolat. Elle avait laissé Harry et… Elle renifla dédaigneusement… _Ron-Ron et Lav-Lav_.

Elle avait supporté pendant une heure leurs gloussements, leurs regards enamourés et leurs… baisers bruyants. C'était é-coeu-rant. Ron était un imbécile complet. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? Mais c'était fi-ni, dorénavant. Après tout, ce ne pouvait pas être son prince charmant, sinon ils se seraient aimé dés le premier regard. C'était ce qu'elle avait cru, mais elle s'était trompée.

_**  
Bien sûr on sait qu'un jour mais, un jour ça sera quand**_

Quelle ironie. Miss Je-Sais-Tout sèche sur un sujet. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Elle vit un couple passer, la main dans la main. C'en était trop, elle détourna le regard et, la tête basse, se dirigea vers les entrailles du château. Elle laissa ses pas la guider. Les pavés se succédaient identiques à eux-même, jusqu'aux escaliers. Que faire ? Monter ? Descendre ? Elle ne fit même pas attention et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle reconnut les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Que faire ? Entrer ?

_« Hermione ? »_

C'était Harry qui la cherchait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant qu'il ne la voie. Aucune trace du fantôme qui hantait les toilettes des filles. C'était déjà ça.

_**  
Qu'est c'qu'on sait de la vie, quand la vôtre commence**_

Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard plein de pitié d'Harry. Il était gentil, mais elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle effleura les portes des cabines du bout des doigts et reconnut celle où elle s'était transformée en chat. Ils avaient passé des bons moments ensemble, tous les trois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle gâche tout ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Elle se tourna vers le miroir et vit ses yeux chocolat tirés et rougis. Ses cheveux qu'elle s'était efforcée de coiffer ce matin s'étaient à nouveau rebellés, même s'ils gardaient encore une texture soyeuse.

_**  
Et qu'on meurt d'impatience en attendant celui**_

Elle saisit un bâton de rouge à lèvres qui traînait par terre et l'ouvrit. La langue entre les dents, elle s'appliqua à souiller le miroir. Une minute plus tard, satisfaite, elle recula pour admirer son ouvrage.

_« Ronald Weasley, je te HAIS. »_

C'était puéril, mais cela la soulageait quelque part. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à Harry, ni à personne d'autre. De toute façon, qui saurait que c'était elle ? Hermione n'avait pas de rouge à lèvres. Elle jeta le tube dans une cuvette et tira la chasse.

_**  
Qui vous aimera, celui, qui vous dira**_

Elle se surprit à rêvasser en fixant la porte. Le véritable homme qu'elle aimerait serait celui qui saurait où la trouver en toutes circonstances, qui saurait la consoler. De toute façon, qui entrerait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde si ce n'était pour la chercher ? Elle sourit de sa bêtise et s'assit sur un coin non mouillé du sol. Ouvrant le livre à la bonne page, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas cours, de toute manière. Les livres lui permettaient de s'évader, d'oublier ses soucis pour un moment.

_**  
Les mots, ces mots qu'on attend**_

Personne ne la comprendrait jamais. Personne ne viendrait la prendre dans ses bras. Personne ne viendrait lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle esquissa un sourire désabusé. Elle était trop intelligente. Elle ne plaisait à personne. Pas même à Ron Weasley. Il y avait bien eu Viktor, mais… trop loin. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais au moins, il était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas repoussante. Lui, l'idole de ces dames, le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch du monde !

_**  
L'amour, je le veux maintenant  
**_

Mais la distance était trop grande entre eux deux. Comme une fille capricieuse, elle voulait quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait voir assez souvent, quelqu'un que Ron n'aimait pas pour se venger, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, elle, en retour. Mais existait-il réellement ?

.

**/POV Drago\**

.

_**Un jour elle viendra bien**_

Drago ralentissait dés qu'il entendait quelqu'un. Aussi souple qu'un félin et aussi rapide qu'un serpent, il se faufilait dans les dédales de Poudlard. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, il entendit Potter.

_« Hermione ! »_

Ce nom l'ébranla. Il continua son errance, n'ayant même pas l'idée de narguer Potter. Hermione… Granger… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si particulier chez elle ?

_« Toutes… Sauf une. »_

Non, il s'était trompé. Il ne les avait pas toutes à ses pieds. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux malgré lui. Il fallait peut-être commencer par là ?

_**  
Un jour elle sera mon amour**_

Il s'arrêta soudain. Mais il était complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Il fantasmait sur Granger ? Il était tombé bien bas… Cette insupportable Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Il se ressaisit. Après tout, c'était une fille comme les autres. Faux ! Elle ne fantasmait pas sur lui, elle ! Et alors ? Il devrait en être rassuré, non ? Il avait là l'occasion de pimenter un peu sa vie, pourquoi se défilerait-il ? A une condition : si elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne serait pas traitée comme les autres… A nous deux Granger !

.

**/POV Hermione\**

.

_**Un jour, il viendra bien ce jour**_

Hermione arrivait presqu'au bout de son livre. C'était un simple recueil de contes de son enfance, mais son humeur mélancolique du moment l'avait poussée à le dénicher au fin fond de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans la section « Culture Moldue ». Elle s'imagina enfermée dans une tour où son prince charmant arriverait sur son fier destrier. Elle éclata de rire, seule dans les toilettes. Quelle idiote, elle était… N'empêche, elle avait du mal à imaginer Ron en costume blanc, surtout avec ses cheveux roux…

_**  
Où je vivrai d'amour, un jour**_

_**  
**_Elle en était là dans ses pensées, quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se cacha dans une cabine. Qui pouvait bien venir ici ? Lui ? Son Amour ? Elle rit jaune et songea à une autre jeune fille aussi paumée qu'elle qui serait sans doute venue ici pour pleurer un bon coup. Mais… Le miroir ? Oh mon Dieu ! Comment allait-elle faire si on la trouvait ici ? La honte, la honte… Justement, elle entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire tout près de sa cabine. Une voix grave… Ce n'était pas une fille. Mais alors ? Venait-elle d'être exaucée ?

.

**/POV Alternatif\**

.

_**Un jour, on oubliera ces jours, à traîner le cœur lourd**_

Hermione, poussée par la curiosité entrouvrit la cabine. Personne. Bizarre… Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un, il y avait à peine deux secondes. Prudemment, elle sortit et se retrouva seule au milieu des toilettes pour filles. Incroyable ! Avait-elle halluciné ? Soudain, deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux et elle sentit quelqu'un l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Que se passait-il ?

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

_« Pas ce crétin de Weasley, tu peux en être sûre… »_

Elle sourit. Un autre jour, elle aurait protesté en disant que Ron n'était pas un crétin. Un autre jour, elle aurait été déçue d'apprendre que ce n'était pas lui… Qui était-ce alors ?

_**  
Un jour ce sera notre tour de nous aimer un jour**_

Drago cachait les yeux de Granger. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas eu peur, comme si… comme si elle l'avait attendu. Elle ne cesserait donc pas de l'étonner.

_« Alors qui ? »_

_« La dernière personne que tu imaginerais ici, ça te dit quelque chose ? »_

Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il était conscient de jouer avec le feu, et c'était cela qui l'amusait.

_**  
Un jour, on fera le même aveu**_

Hermione ne comprenait pas, son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Etait-ce bien à elle que cela arrivait ? Apparemment, oui. Qui est la dernière personne qu'elle imaginerait ici ? Et qui appellerait Ron « crétin » ? Il y avait des tas de possibilités.

_« Je… Je ne sais pas… »_

_« Alors, tu sèches, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? »_

Elle pâlit. Cette voix accordée à ce surnom… Serait-ce possible ?

_**  
J'étais seul, on sera deux, et on s'aimera si fort**_

_**  
**_Il se pencha vers son oreille afin de guetter sa réaction. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il la vit articuler difficilement.

_« Ma… Malefoy ? »_

_« En personne. Heureuse ? »_

Nullement vexé de sa surprise, il la relâcha. Il s'adossa négligemment sur le lavabo et la regarda attentivement. Elle avait apparemment fait un effort de présentation le matin-même. Weasley ne connaissait pas sa chance… Quoi ? Il venait de penser cela ?

_**De nos âmes, de nos corps**_

Hermione avait peine à le croire. Tiens donc le prince charmant qui la trouverait ici serait donc… Malefoy ? Elle se pinça discrètement le dos de la main, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne rêvait pas, Drago Malefoy était bien face à elle, lui souriant narquoisement. Ainsi donc, il se moquait d'elle ? Comme de toutes les autres filles dont il avait eu raison.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il faut que tu me pourchasses jusque dans les toilettes _? »

Elle s'était montrée agressive, instinctivement, se maudissant de s'être montrée aussi naïve. Mais ces mains… Elle en frissonna encore. Tiens donc, il n'avait pas peur de se salir, lui le petit prince adulé de Serpentard ?

_**  
Et quand viendra la mort, on s'aimera encore, un jour ...  
**_

Drago se contenta de lui adresser un des sourires en coin dont il avait le secret. Oui, Granger était différente. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait, mais des larmes... Des larmes ? Il éluda sa question provocatrice et demanda d'un ton nonchalant :

« _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ »

L'exaspération visible sur le visage de la jeune fille le réveilla quelque peu. Il désigna le miroir de la tête.

« _A cause de cet imbécile ?_ »

_**  
Un jour, on fera le même aveu**_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malefoy lui parlait. Normalement, sans méchanceté. Cela lui fit plaisir, quelque part. Même si c'était Malefoy. Surtout si c'était Malefoy. Harry et Ron le détestaient. Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il devait faire semblant, mais une bulle d'espoir persistait dans son âme.

« _Oui, cet imbécile-là... Et d'abord, je ne pleure pas._ »

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de recul.

« _Toujours aussi courageux les Gryffondors !_ »

Sous l'effet de la provocation, elle stoppa net et le laissa avancer avec un regard de défi.

_**  
J'étais seule, on sera deux, et on s'aimera si fort**_

Sa boutade avait fonctionné et il approcha de la jeune fille qui faisait une tête de moins que lui. Amusé, il soutint son regard encore brillant. Puis, sans prévenir, il essuya une larme, et la lui montra.

« _Et ça, c'est quoi ?_ »

Le regard chocolat et surpris de la jeune fille le déstabilisait. Il ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près auparavant, et ils semblaient emplis d'une peine bien plus profonde qu'elle ne laissait voir. Cela l'émut plus qu'il ne l'admit. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de faire pleurer une fille, et surtout pas ce rouquin de malheur ! Sa haine envers Ron Weasley se raviva.

« _Si tu veux, on peut lui faire payer ça._ »

_**  
De nos âmes, de nos corps**_

Eberluée, Hermione ne sut que répondre, et plongea son regard dans celui gris acier de Drago Malefoy. Ils semblaient insondables, mais un éclat de haine fut visible, l'espace d'une seconde. Envers Ron apparemment. Elle ne savait que faire, elle se noyait dans un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait toujours été lourd de mépris, là elle ne lisait pas la pitié, ni le dégoût, ils étaient indéchiffrables. Qui était-il ? Elle détourna le regard vers le miroir où son reflet était barré par l'inscription au rouge à lèvres. Un flot de souvenir la submergea, et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, les mains cachant son visage. Elle sentit le Serpentard les écarter et la forcer à relever la tête.

_**  
Et quand viendra la mort, on s'aimera encore**_

_**  
**_« _Il payera, parole de Malefoy_. »

«_Tu me le promets ? »_

Ce regard empli d'espoir et de douleur le toucha. Oui, il avait essayé toutes les filles, sauf elle. Les autres filles pleuraient pour lui deux jours et se rétablissaient à merveille. Elle, elle pleurait depuis longtemps, sans pouvoir se relever. Il était sûr que même Potter n'avait pas vu ces larmes de près, n'avait pas pu la consoler. Drago acquiesça. Pour la seule fille qui lui résistait. Celle qu'il avait toujours méprisée, mais la seule qui ait réussi à toucher son âme en quelques minutes. Un sourire timide naquit sur le visage d'Hermione Granger. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne chercha pas à le nier et se pencha plus près vers elle.

_**Un jour...**_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son pire ennemi lui promettait de la venger de Ron, et se penchait vers son visage avec une lenteur insoutenable. Mais était-ce réellement un ennemi ? Ne faisait-il pas que de se servir d'elle. Les idées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, mais elle les chassa toutes. Ne pas réfléchir. Pour une fois. Même s'il se servait d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle franchit les derniers millimètres qui la séparaient du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Verdict ? J'arrête là, et vous laisse imaginer ce qui se passera pour eux ensuite ;) Personnellement, cette fin me convient bien =p Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci de m'avoir lu =) _


End file.
